


[song parody] I Read A Fic...(and I liked it)

by thatsmysecret, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Song Parody, Stucky - Freeform, based on katy perry song, song length: 3 minutes, why fandom this is why, why fanfic this is why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: I read a fic...and I liked it. DUH.





	[song parody] I Read A Fic...(and I liked it)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom, so I rewrote I Kissed A Girl to show how much. As you do. Metric fucktonnes of props to jinx for Katy Perry-ing her heart out...you're the best. <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/39245654534/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't anything I planned  
> Not my intention  
> I got so hot, phone in hand  
> Lost my discretion  
> It's not what I'm used to  
> Just wanna try it on  
> I'm curious cuz it  
> was in my timeline
> 
> I read a fic and I liked it  
> Bucky had a really big dick  
> I read a ship just to try it  
> I hope my OTP don't mind it
> 
> It felt so wrong  
> It felt so right  
> don't mean i'm reblogging tonight
> 
> I read a fic and I liked it  
> I liked it
> 
> No, I don't even like that trope  
> It doesn't matter  
> Even though it's normally a nope  
> I guess it's fandom nature  
> but what do my friends do?  
> It's not how they fill their faves  
> My head gets so confused  
> Do I click save?
> 
> I read a fic and I liked it  
> Bucky had a really big dick  
> I read a ship just to try it  
> I hope my OTP don't mind it
> 
> It felt so wrong  
> It felt so right  
> don't mean i'm reblogging tonight
> 
> I read a fic and I liked it  
> I liked it
> 
> Fic writers are so magical  
> Big words, hot smut, so readable  
> Hard to resist so fap-able  
> Too good to deny it  
> Ain't no big deal, it's my fandom
> 
> I read a fic and liked it  
> Bucky had a really big dick  
> I read a ship just to try it  
> I hope my OTP don't mind it
> 
> It felt so wrong  
> It felt so right  
> don't mean I'm reblogging tonight  
> I read a fic and I liked it  
> I liked it


End file.
